


Sum of Us

by swimmingwolf59



Series: Between Worlds [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Genital-shaped food items, M/M, Vulcan Marriage Ceremonies, so much goddamn fluff, some anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingwolf59/pseuds/swimmingwolf59
Summary: They get married!
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Between Worlds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699312
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Sum of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am clearly incapable of writing anything short. I had a lot of fun making up most of the Vulcan marriage ceremony, hope y’all enjoy it!!

On route to Vulcan, Spock decided it was finally time—or more that he couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer—to inform his parents about Joanna and his wedding.

They at least already knew about his relationship with Leonard. When his parents had first come aboard the _Enterprise_ , Spock and Leonard hadn’t been together yet, but they had been in the middle of a long and complicated process that in hindsight some _may_ have called courting, and Spock had always felt like his mother had picked up on it long before he himself knew what was going on. He told them officially once he and Leonard had passed their first anniversary, satisfied by then that it was something of a more permanent nature, and thus something he should tell his parents about. They had both been approving, to Spock’s slight surprise, but they both liked Leonard, and it wasn’t like Sarek could protest Spock’s choice in partners. So really, Spock had done his duty in adequately passing information along to his parents.

He had just neglected to tell them about the wedding. And his child.

It had taken some time to get there, but he could now say with confidence that he wanted his parents to attend his wedding. He hadn’t thought he would at first, which was why he had neglected to tell them and planned the whole thing with Leonard without even consulting his father. 

He could not come up with a logical reason for why he had not told them after he had decided he wanted them to come, or why he had not told them about his child. Coordinating the wedding planning with his father would have made it much simpler than attempting to do so over subspace, and yet Spock had not done so. Telling his mother about Joanna would’ve opened up her availability to Spock for asking the many questions he had about parenting, and yet Spock had not done so. In hindsight, it was possible that he had been acting quite irrationally.

But perhaps it was simply that they could not reject him if he never told them in the first place.

The closer they got to Vulcan, however, the more it nagged at Spock that he was procrastinating. Vulcans did not procrastinate.

Letting out a breath, Spock sat up in bed, dislodging Leonard. Leonard mumbled something incomprehensible even to Spock’s advanced hearing, but merely rolled over and fell asleep again. Spock’s PADD told him it was 0200 hours when he sat down at their desk, which gave him five hours to figure out what he needed to say.

It took him nearly the whole time, but he managed to send the following message:

_Mother and Father,_

_May this message reach you well. The_ Enterprise _will be arriving at Vulcan in three days for my and Leonard’s wedding. It would please me if you would consider attending. It will be held at the place of_ koon-ut-kal-if-fee _on the fifth day of the week at 1200 hours. T’Pau has agreed to officiate. I have an additional reason for requesting your presence. Six months ago, Leonard and I decided to adopt a child. Her name is Joanna T’Ralek, she is ten months old, and she is Vulcan. She will be at the ceremony, and it would please me to introduce you to her._

_Peace and long life,_

_Spock_

Leonard had woken up at some point while he was struggling to write, and he came over to read over his shoulder. He scoffed when he had finished and pushed at Spock’s shoulder, grinning. “Your mom is gonna be furious.”

“Yes, I believe they will both be displeased.” Spock crossed his arms. “I suppose it would not be totally misplaced. I neglected to tell them important information.”

“No, you waited until you were ready.” Leonard hugged his arms around Spock’s shoulders and rested his chin on the top of his head. “Nothing wrong with that.”

Spock sank back into the warmth of his fiancée. “…I hope they will be as understanding.”

“Not to make you more anxious, Spock, but I’m not sure I would characterize Sarek as _understanding_.”

“I am not anxious,” Spock said. He didn’t have to look to know that Leonard was rolling his eyes.

“No, of course not.” Leonard pulled back, tugging at Spock’s shoulders until he stood up. “Come on.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Where are we going?”

“Bed.” Leonard continued to nudge him in that direction, even though Spock was perfectly capable of walking there on his own. “Doctor’s orders – you haven’t slept in a week, and it’s not Joanna’s fault this time.”

Spock folded himself carefully down onto the mattress. “I have been busy planning our—”

“You have been _busy_ being anxious – the wedding has been planned for weeks now!” Leonard growled and climbed in after him.

Spock huffed, but it was pointless to argue – Leonard was right in principle, if not regarding his emotional state. He especially was motivated not to argue as Leonard threw the covers over them and then wrapped himself completely around Spock. Leonard was smaller than Spock was, but that was not to say he did not find it comforting to be surrounded by his warmth. Somehow, Leonard always knew how to make Spock feel better, and like nothing else particularly mattered.

Spock burrowed into Leonard’s chest, let out a long breath, and slipped gently into sleep.

\--

When Spock awoke, the first thing he did was check his PADD. He told himself it was only logical to check if his parents had responded to his message. And though he should have felt some relief at finding there were no messages waiting for him, it illogically made him feel worse. In fact, it made him feel sick to his stomach. Eating something that morning was incredibly difficult, especially with the way Leonard was staring at him suspiciously.

…Perhaps Leonard had been correct about his emotional state after all.

“Spock—” Leonard started, and though it was impossible to know what exactly he was going to say, Spock could theorize.

He stood quickly. “I must head to my shift. I will you see in the evening.”

Avoiding Leonard’s incredulous gaze, he leaned down to press his forehead to Joanna’s and said in Vulcan, “See you soon, my child.”

“Bye, _Sa’mekh_!”

Spock got almost through the door before he heard Leonard’s chair scraping against the floor. “Spock, wait just a damn minute!”

Spock stood stock still for a moment, his shoulders so stiff that they ached, and then reluctantly turned. To his surprise, he found Leonard standing in front of him, holding out his two fingers. Spock let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, and met Leonard’s fingers with his own in a soft kiss. The familiar flood of Leonard’s affection washed over Spock through the touch, and he relaxed.

“Let’s have a date night soon,” Leonard said, a smirk in the corner of his lips. “Tonight, maybe, if your parents don’t call.”

“And if they do?”

“Then tomorrow, or the next day.” Leonard dropped his hand and rocked a bit on his feet, a full-out grin on his face now. “It’s been a while since it’s been just the two of us.”

Spock almost smiled. “Very well. I shall look forward to it.” He stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Leonard’s forehead. “I will see you later.”

“Don’t get into any trouble up there,” Leonard said, as if this was something Spock tended to do. Perhaps it was.

“No more than I usually do, Doctor,” Spock said, and was pleased at Leonard’s indignant growling.

He left for his shift feeling much better than he had in weeks. He felt like he had just meditated deeply for several hours, and it allowed him to get through his shift with absolutely no trouble at all.

When he headed home that evening, he was intending to tell Leonard exactly that, because he knew it would make him roll his eyes. However, when he stepped through the door, his eyes were attracted to his PADD, where a small light flashed at him.

An unread message.

He stood stock still in the doorway for several minutes. Neither Leonard nor Joanna were home yet, the latter still with Doctor M’Benga, and so Spock had nothing to distract him as he just stood there, staring at his PADD. He logically knew there was no reason to stand the way he was, that all he had to do was simply walk over to the PADD and read the message.

But illogically, it was the hardest possible thing to do in that moment.

He was still standing in the doorway when Leonard came home, and crashed right into him. “What the hell—Spock, what in God’s name are you doing?”

Spock opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Leonard poked and prodded at him until he stepped away from the door enough that Leonard could squeeze by him, and then he stood in front of him. He placed his hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly. “Spock?”

When he still could not respond, Leonard followed his gaze to his blinking PADD. “Your parents replied?”

“…Yes,” was all he could manage.

Leonard looked back and forth between him and the PADD for a moment. His eyebrow was raised. “…Do you want me to read it for you?”

That snapped Spock out of his trance. It was illogical for him to require Leonard’s assistance with something as simple as this.

He unrooted himself from the floor and stepped towards his PADD. When he opened it, he hesitated for another moment and then clicked on the unread message. All it said was:

_Call us._

“My parents wish to video chat,” Spock said, barely biting back the panic he felt. “Leonard, if you could sit with me and—”

“Oh no, I’m not going through that _again_ ,” Leonard growled, jabbing his finger into Spock’s chest. He seemed angry suddenly. “I still haven’t forgiven you for making me sit through the first time you told your parents about us, _especially_ without warning me.”

Spock frowned at him. “I assumed they would have questions for you, and I was correct. Therefore, your presence was necessary.”

“Reason it out however you want, _I’m_ not going to be your scapegoat this time.” He stomped to the replicator and materialized a bottle of brandy. “I’m going to go drink with Jim, instead.”

“But Leonard, they will undoubtedly ask me why we decided to adopt a child – how do you suppose I should answer this, since I still do not know the answer?”

Leonard tapped his own temple. “You’re smart, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

Just then, Spock’s PADD beeped with an incoming video message. Warily, Spock accepted the call.

“Spock, I can’t believe you! You mean to tell me that every time I’ve asked you what’s new with your life, you have _failed_ to mention that you were getting married?! Or that you have a _child_?!” 

“Amanda, please calm yourself,” Sarek interjected, sounding strained.

She turned and gaped at her husband. “How can I be calm?! Three days is hardly enough notice for something like this, what if you had been off-world?”

Spock sent one last pleading look to Leonard, but Leonard merely sarcastically blew him a kiss. “Best of luck, darlin’.”

And then he ducked out of their quarters.

Spock turned reluctantly back to the screen. He braced himself as Amanda sat up a bit taller and opened her mouth.

\--

“Mind if I come in?” McCoy asked when Jim answered the door. He held up the bottle of brandy he’d brought. “I brought a gift.”

“Well, in _that_ case,” Jim said easily, smiling as he stepped back and gestured him in dramatically. “What do I owe this pleasure, Bones?”

“Spock’s getting absolutely torn into by his parents, so I decided to make myself scarce,” McCoy said and flopped into Jim’s extra chair.

“And what’s he in trouble for this time?” Jim reached down under his desk and pulled out two shot glasses. McCoy drank here so often that Jim had even carved his name onto one of them.

McCoy took the honor of pouring the brandy, and grinned at Jim as they clinked their glasses together. “He told them for the first time this morning that we’re getting married. And about Joanna.”

“Oof.” Jim tossed his whole drink back, like he needed it. “And you abandoned him to that?”

“I did not _abandon_ him – also that ass hat deserves it for making me sit through the first time he told his parents about us!” McCoy tossed his drink back, too. “Besides, he needs to face them sooner or later. Vulcan tradition means we’ll be staying at their house for our honeymoon.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “And he just told them this morning?”

“ _See_? He deserves it.” McCoy swirled his drink around. “I mean, if they don’t attend, the _Enterprise_ will suffice as our ‘family home’, but his parents would outrank that. I don’t want to spend my honeymoon on this tin can anyway, I’d rather roast to death in the desert.”

“Hey, that’s my lover you’re talking about,” Jim teased. “You sure subscribe to the theory of ‘tough love’, don’t you Bones?”

McCoy rolled his eyes. Jim knew he was a sap, but he wasn’t about to _remind_ him. “You try living with an anxious Vulcan for several weeks, then we’ll talk.”

“You try working with one,” Jim retorted, and they poured themselves another shot each.

The alcohol settled in McCoy, warm and hazy. It had been a while since he’d had a good drink – he was trying to cut back for Joanna’s sake, and now only drank when he’d had a really, really, _really_ bad day.

But hell, he was getting married soon. Surely that was good enough cause to get a little intoxicated.

“This is going to be so much fun – it’s not often that I get to go to weddings, you know, especially for my two best friends.” Jim sniffed and—honest to God—wiped a _tear_ from his eye.

McCoy squirmed. “Jim, if you’re going to get all teary-eyed on me, I’m going back to Spock.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Jim took another sip, which certainly wouldn’t help on the tears front, if any of the _Enterprise_ parties in the last five years were any indication. “It’s just…I mean, I really thought you would turn Spock down, when he asked me for advice.”

“I’m not _that_ cold-hearted,” McCoy spat back.

“I know, but you have commitment issues.”

McCoy reared up in his seat at a speed that made him dizzy. “What did you just say to me—”

“Spock got a little riled up when I told him that too, did you know that? He said, and I quote, ‘Leonard does not fear commitment, as we have been together for two years. Rather, he has a not entirely irrational fear of getting hurt. I will not hurt him. Ever.’”

McCoy sunk back in his seat. He trimmed the edge of his glass with his pinky. “…I really love him, Jim.”

“I should hope so, considering you’re getting married.” Jim smiled. “But getting married on Vulcan is quite a step. Won’t you miss the human ceremony?”

“No way in _hell_ – I’ve already been there, done that. I can do without all those stuffy suits, incredibly embarrassing speeches, and depressing church dirges this time around.” McCoy swirled his drink. “Spock told me the robes we’ll be wearing will be so light it’ll be like we’re naked. Can you imagine that! Getting married naked, now _that’s_ an idea I can get behind.”

Jim raised a playful eyebrow. “I have a hard time imagining Spock wording it quite like that.”

“Obviously I’m paraphrasing. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him say the word ‘naked’ in my entire life.”

Jim chuckled. “Well, as long as I don’t have to fight Spock for your hand, I’m looking forward to it.”

McCoy snorted out a laugh. “My God, can you imagine going through that shit again? You might actually lose your nipples this time.”

“ _Yes_ , I was _definitely_ more worried about my nipples than my life.” Jim rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “I’m happy for you, Bones – I’m happy for _both_ of you. I’m really offended you wouldn’t let me officiate.”

“Oh please, we both know you would’ve been sobbing through the whole thing and it would’ve taken hours.” McCoy grinned. “Besides, I think T’Pau likes me.”

Jim choked out a laugh. “Well if she does, she won’t once she realizes you faked my death.”

McCoy’s smile fell. That honestly had never occurred to him. “Wait, Jim, you can’t come then—”

“No, it’s too late, I’ve been invited!” Jim smiled widely. “What if I wore a disguise? Maybe you could give me those nice Romulan features again.”

“She would vaporize you with her gaze,” McCoy shot back, and smiled again. He wasn’t really that worried about T’Pau – even if she did question why Jim was still alive, T’Pring was already off and married herself so it wasn’t like she could do anything about it. Worst case scenario was that she would refuse to officiate, and then they would have Jim stumble his way through butchering a Vulcan ceremony.

It sounded entertaining, really.

“So how does this all work, anyway?” Jim asked, swirling some melting ice around in his glass. “The ceremony, I mean. It was my understanding that the Vulcan wedding ritual is some archaic thing designed to make sure that all Vulcan men have a mate to get them through their _pon farr_.”

“Usually that’s how it is. But Spock doesn’t have his betrothed anymore, so the ancient rules don’t really apply to him anyway. Honestly, I don’t think Vulcan society much cares _what_ happens as long as every Vulcan male has a mate when he undergoes _pon farr_.” McCoy shrugged. “Not sure how much I like being called somebody’s _mate_ , but here I am. I helped Spock get through it before. Sort of.”

“In more ways than one, if I recall.” Jim smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

“So anyway, it sounds like it’s mostly the same as before, except without the challenge part.” McCoy gave Jim a hard look. “At least there _shouldn’t_ be a challenge, considering it’s just all of us and maybe Spock’s parents.”

Jim held up his hands. “Hey, we already agreed – I don’t want to go through that again. There will be no challenge from me.”

He reached across the table and patted McCoy on the shoulder. “Just don’t die, Bones. That’s all I want.”

McCoy snorted and rolled his eyes fondly. “I’ll certainly do my best, Captain.”

\--

Spock sat through forty-two minutes and twenty-five seconds of his mother’s fury before he interjected quietly, “Would you like to meet Joanna?”

This cut Amanda off mid-rant. Spock and Sarek, who had been sitting in pained silence the whole time, relaxed slightly. Her eyes sparkled, and for the first time in the entire call she smiled. “She’s there?”

“She will be returning with Doctor M’Benga shortly.”

“I would love to meet her, Spock.” She turned to Sarek and placed her hand on his arm. “Our grandchild! Can you believe it?”

“There is nothing to believe, as she exists,” Sarek said. He looked as if he was going to say more, but then the doors to Spock’s quarters swished open. Doctor M’Benga walked in with Joanna in his arms. She started squirming as soon as she saw Spock, so he set her down on the ground.

“Welcome home, Joanna,” Spock said, allowing his expression to soften slightly. She grinned and began clumsily waddling towards him. He nodded at Doctor M’Benga, who nodded back and ducked out the door.

Spock thought a lot about his relationship with his father when he thought of Joanna. His deepest fear was that one day he would say or do something, or perhaps fail to say or do something, that would cause a rift to form between him and Joanna, just like it had between him and his father. It was impossible for him to reason out this fear because he still hadn’t figured out how the one between he and his father had formed in the first place.

But he did know one thing at least. He got Sarek’s approval in almost nothing – he would not make the same mistake with his child.

“You are doing well, Joanna,” he told her, in Vulcan, as she struggled to reach him.

Her ability to walk had improved considerably since the first disaster on the Bridge, but she still had yet to manage a full room length without falling. There was no rush, but somehow Spock feared he would inadvertently make her feel like a failure if she did not succeed right away. He knew the feeling well, and he didn’t ever want her to experience it.

Today, however, she managed to make it almost to him before falling into his arms. He caught her, hoisted her up to sit on his lap, and pressed his fingers gently to her temple. The Vulcan version of a forehead kiss, Leonard would’ve said.

“ _T’nar_ _Sa’mekh,_ ” she said, and clumsily pressed her hands to his face. She was getting better at separating her languages too, though her vocabulary and syntax were still low, as standard for babies of her age.

“Oh, Spock,” his mother sighed, startling Joanna as she turned to find the voice, “She’s beautiful.”

“Joanna, this is my mother, Amanda, and my father, Sarek.”

“Hello!” she shouted, smiling wide like Leonard did.

“Hi, darling,” Amanda replied, sounding charmed. Sarek seemed uncomfortable.

“Spock,” Sarek started, and Spock inevitably found himself stiffening, “I fail to see the logic in keeping this information from us. It is our duty as your parents to assist in wedding preparations.”

Spock couldn’t help but notice that he said nothing about Joanna. Coldly, he replied, “Your assistance was not required. T’Pau agreed to arrange everything, and if you chose not to attend, we would’ve held our _l’koon-nahr_ onboard the _Enterprise_.”

Amanda’s eyes crinkled into a frown. “Spock, you thought we would not wish to attend your wedding?”

“You did not attend my wedding with T’Pring,” Spock pointed out. “Leonard and Jim did.”

“You will note that we were not informed then, either,” Sarek said, just as coldly.

Spock had to bite back a sudden flash of anger. Sarek knew that Spock had been well into the blood fever by then and had been in no position to inform anyone about anything.

“I also do not understand your sudden decision to adopt a child,” Sarek added, and Spock didn’t quite stop his flinch.

“ _Sa’mekh_?” Joanna asked, turning to face him with her wide eyes. Her vocabulary and comprehension were expanding every day, but it was unlikely she had fully understood Sarek’s words. Nor could she sense Spock’s emotions, as he was carefully shielding them from her, but she had certainly felt his flinch.

“Sarek, that was needlessly harsh,” Amanda scolded, as Spock attempted to convey to his daughter that he was alright. She relaxed against his shoulder and started humming a song that Leonard sometimes sang while he was cooking.

Comforted by the familiar tune, Spock took a breath and told them the story of how they had come by Joanna. And when he reached the end of the story, he realized that he knew exactly why he had decided to keep Joanna.

“She is curious about all things, living or otherwise. She is mischievous, but never in a way that would cause harm. She is joyous, and finds humor in most things, especially her parents. She already cares deeply about those around her. Everything that occurs is a learning experience for her, and it has allowed me to see the world I live in from a different perspective, which I have only found to be beneficial.” Spock tightened his arms around Joanna slightly. “And I could not accept the idea that she may have been adopted by people who love her any less than we do.”

Amanda had to visibly bite her lip to hold back her smile. Sarek was as stony-faced as usual, but he dipped his head. “It would be hypocritical of me to claim that your act was outrageously emotional.”

“Quite,” Amanda said, smiling at her husband.

“But the true way of Vulcans is to understand our emotions, accept them, and find the logic buried beneath them, is it not? I believe you may be closer to understanding this than you ever have been before, my son.”

Before Spock could even process these extraordinary words, Sarek was finally turning his gaze to Joanna for the first time. “Peace and long life, Joanna T’Ralek.”

Joanna had this phrase completely memorized. “Live long and prosper!” 

“To you as well, Spock,” Sarek said with another nod.

“And make sure you call us next time something important happens, alright?” Amanda said with a knowing smile. “See you in three days, my love.”

The screen went black.

Spock let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, and spent a long moment just sitting there with his daughter.

\--

In a manner that could only be called _stumbling_ , Spock entered Jim’s quarters with Joanna about an hour later.

McCoy straightened, well past tipsy, and grinned widely at his fiancée. “Hi, darlin’. You survived Amanda’s wrath, I take it?”

“Obviously, as I am here,” Spock said, passing Joanna into McCoy’s arms as she reached for him.

“Hi, baby girl,” he said and left a big kiss on her cheek.

“Hi, Daddy,” she replied, smiling and hugging his face.

Spock met his gaze over Joanna’s head as he sat down next to McCoy. “It was a…‘close call.’”

McCoy laughed and set Joanna down on his lap. Jim was smirking from the other side of the table. “Can’t say I blame the woman, Spock – suddenly springing a wedding and a child on someone is a lot for one person to take!”

“ _And_ he didn’t even tell her in person, or video chat,” McCoy added. He had seen Spock drink alcohol exactly two times, and one time had been for medical reasons, but he poured him a brandy anyway. He wasn’t even really that surprised when Spock accepted it.

“If she wished to know, she should have asked,” Spock said, and took a small sip of the brandy. McCoy was sure he was the only one who saw his nose wrinkle slightly in distaste, and he grinned.

“Spock, you should count yourself lucky your mom isn’t the type to pester about when you’re going to have kids,” Jim said, propping his chin up on his hands. “My mom never shuts up about it.”

“My mom didn’t either, when I was first married.” McCoy threw back another shot. “I think Amanda is a saint.”

“She is remarkable,” Spock agreed, and then winced a little. “And her anger is outmatched.”

McCoy and Jim both chuckled at that. Joanna giggled too, though it was unclear if it was because she understood what was being said or just because everyone else was.

“Oh, while we’re talking about the wedding, Scotty and I just about have the food all prepared for the feast on the big day,” Jim said. “We incorporated the dishes you requested Spock, but no promises on how they’ll turn out.”

Spock tilted his head. “I expected as much, Jim. It will be satisfactory.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. “He means _thank you_.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve long since learned how to speak Spockese,” Jim said, eyes sparkling. “But you’re welcome. I for one am excited!”

“To _eat_ , I’m sure, not for our wedding,” McCoy teased, but then had to look away. “But the feeling’s mutual.”

Spock reached over and touched his wrist lightly. McCoy pressed his fingers to his in a kiss and smiled at him.

“Well gentlemen, I think this deserves a toast, since for some horrid reason that’s cut out of the actual wedding ceremony.” Jim cheerfully refilled both of their glasses and held up his own. “To Spock and Bones!”

Spock had been forced through enough of the human tradition to know what to do, and all three of them clinked their glasses together and tossed them back.

“It’s going to be a busy—but fun—next couple of days,” Jim mused. His smile suddenly turned predatory. “Especially since we have certain events planned for the day before as well.”

It took a bit for McCoy to figure out what he was referring to. It’d been a long time since he’d done this, after all. Then, when it occurred to him, he groaned loudly.

“No, oh _God_ no, not a bachelor party!!”

\--

They threw him a bachelor party.

“This is…a horrifying tradition,” Spock told him as they watched Chekov shove an insane amount of hotdogs into his mouth. 

Despite the fact that McCoy was in his forties and Spock was Spock, Jim had apparently decided to keep with the obscene tradition of having a penis-themed bachelor party, thus the hotdogs. The food was shaped like penises; the _balloons_ were. Even the napkins had obscene images on them, and McCoy could only wonder who the hell had programmed all of this into the replicator banks. He was sure Starfleet would have several questions about it. 

McCoy stared skeptically at a cookie that was supposedly shaped like a Vulcan penis. Whoever had made it had obviously never actually _seen_ one, but well, at least they were inclusive.

“For once, we agree on something,” McCoy said drily. His head was already pounding from the loud music pumping from the ship’s speakers. He squinted at his fiancée. “What are you doing here, anyway? Grooms aren’t supposed to attend each other’s bachelor parties.”

“The only compromise I was able to make in order to prevent them from throwing my own bachelor party was to attend yours and ‘see what all the fun was about.’” Spock looked around the room with a critical eye. “I would not categorize any of this as ‘fun.’”

“It’s fun when you’re in your twenties, not as much now.” McCoy snorted. “Any special Vulcan traditions for the night before the big day?”

“Not particularly, generally the bonded couple meditate and drink a special tea together in order to prepare for making the mind link.” Spock turned to stare purposefully at him. “I do have some of the tea back at our quarters. Joanna is spending the night with Lieutenant Uhura, and in 12.9 minutes everyone present here will be too intoxicated to notice if we leave. And we have not yet had our date night.”

McCoy nodded his head, pretending to think about it. “Sounds preferable.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Indeed. Also there will be no…genitalia.”

McCoy grinned. “Really? _None_?”

Even in the dimmed lighting, he could see the faint green tint of a blush on Spock’s cheeks. “Well, no more than usual.”

“Sounds wonderful, darlin’.” McCoy grinned, and linked his elbow around Spock’s.

The 12.9 minutes almost wasn’t short enough – they barely got out in time before Scotty started to dance half-naked on top of the food table.

McCoy was still giggling when they spilled out into the hallway. “ _God_ , I have no idea why they thought I’d want that, but it was entertaining, at least.”

“I have found that humans will use anything as an excuse to throw an obscene party,” Spock said. “That wasn’t even the worst one.”

McCoy snorted. He remembered Sulu’s birthday better than anyone. “No, sadly, it wasn’t.”

The hallways were completely deserted, due to a majority of the crew being down in Engineering for the party and the rest up on the Bridge, so they made it back to their quarters undisturbed. They took their tea and a collection of blankets to the observation lounge, which was also blissfully empty.

They set up the blankets directly in front of the window to get the best possible view of the stars and nestled down. Spock poured hot water into their cups; the tea was unusual, because instead of seeping the leaves in a tea ball, the leaves themselves were carefully placed directly on top of the water. Apparently it was the perfect strength and temperature as soon as the leaves sunk to the bottom of the cup.

While they waited, they laid back, McCoy’s head on Spock’s shoulder, and watched the stars. They talked about the wedding, and argued about the origin of music in traditional ceremonies. Spock’s hands roamed and McCoy’s teeth occasionally scraped against Spock’s neck and ears.

When the tea was ready, they sat facing each other, fingers lightly touching. They took a sip simultaneously, and McCoy closed his eyes as the unbelievably spicy tea burned down his throat. He usually wasn’t much of a fan of Vulcan cuisine, but the tea was good. It cleared his head, and tasted a bit like turmeric.

He could understand why it was the tea to drink before a bonding.

They finished the tea in silence, and then Spock moved. McCoy wanted to ask if the tea enhanced the senses somehow, because he felt hyperaware of everything. He was very aware of Spock’s want trickling between their fingers, and he was very aware of the spicy scent of him when he moved into his space.

He didn’t get a chance to ask though, because Spock kissed him, and they fell into each other’s minds.

McCoy was well used to Spock bumping around inside his head by now. Spock preferred to lightly meld with him when they were intimate, which certainly heightened the experience for both of them, though it had taken a long time for McCoy to get over his fear from Mirror Spock’s intrusion to let him. Now, though, it was as easy and habitual as kissing.

_It does enhance the senses, including telepathy._ The thought floated into their shared consciousness.

McCoy rolled his eyes. Of course Spock was still thinking about the tea. _Yeah? Tell me more._

Spock had gotten better at recognizing sarcasm, and was usually very good at it when they were melded, but he either wasn’t paying enough attention or he knew and was deciding to be an ass. _It is cultivated in the southern desert region of the main continent. The plant grows for several years before it produces edible leaves—_

And really, the only thing to do when he got like this was to climb into his lap and force him to shut up. 

\--

The next morning, they woke, shared a quick breakfast, and then sat side by side in the bathroom and did their makeup. Spock usually chose to wear eyeshadow, in various shades of blue and purple, and while McCoy only occasionally dabbled in the same, today they had agreed they would both wear it. It was traditional, but it also just felt right, to match. To show that this was for _them._

McCoy was glad there wasn’t any ‘not allowed to see your intended on the day of’ bullshit in Vulcan tradition, because he could not imagine getting through the morning without Spock glued to his side. It wasn’t that he was nervous—okay, yes, he was nervous, but not about marrying _Spock_. Just about marrying in general, and not fucking up the Vulcan rituals, and being a good enough husband, because he sure as hell hadn’t been the first time. He was older now, knew what he wanted and needed much more, and he and Spock had been making time for each other despite their busy work schedules for years now so there shouldn’t be any problems there, but… Still, the worry nagged at him.

It was easier to manage with Spock there. Spock always had an air of calmness, even if he wasn’t actually calm, that seemed to spread to McCoy just by being near him. It was comforting; it made it feel like their wedding wasn’t such a big, scary thing that he would inevitably mess up.

It was just another day.

But the thing about Spock was that he always eventually started talking.

“You are nervous, Leonard.”

He knew that because their shoulders were currently pressed together, bare skin against bare skin. McCoy knew better, but he hadn’t wanted to break the physical contact. Instead, he scowled at his reflection in the mirror. “Yeah, just pre-wedding jitters. I’m sure Vulcans never experience anything like that.”

“We are usually too in the throes of the blood fever.” Then, like an afterthought, “And Vulcans do not feel ‘jitters’.”

McCoy snorted. “Too horny to be nervous, huh?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Put crudely, but accurate.”

“And what about now? There’s no blood fever this time.” McCoy put down his brush and turned to stare teasingly at Spock.

Spock frowned. “I am not—what is the proper conjugation of that word you used?”

“Jittery.”

“I am not jittery, because there is nothing to be jittery about. I have no concerns.”

“Really?” McCoy grinned. “None at all?”

“None.”

“Not even that after this I’ll know _exactly_ what you’re feeling, no matter what you try to tell me otherwise?”

Spock’s gaze turned wary. “While a significant con, I find that the pros of marrying you outweigh it.”

“Why, you sweet-talker you.” McCoy turned back to the mirror, still grinning. The banter was familiar, and comforting, and he realized that Spock was right.

There was nothing to be jittery about.

After they were done with their makeup, they dressed in the traditionally silver full-length robes for grooms. They were made of a light, silk-like fabric that flowed against McCoy’s bare skin like a gentle summer breeze. They were relatively non-decorative, save for the high collar with Vulcan symbols for long life and prosperity printed on it and the beaded lower half of the robe. The sleeves were cut off close to the shoulder, with a single perpendicular cut exposing a sliver of skin all the way up to the collarbone. It had surprised McCoy that the sleeves were so short when Spock had first shown them to him. The robes Spock wore when he was out of uniform were always long-sleeved, but perhaps that was to account for the much colder temperature of the _Enterprise_. McCoy certainly wasn’t complaining – the high collar was bad enough. Short sleeves were infinitely preferable.

“Spock, am I wearing this right—” McCoy wandered out of the bathroom and stopped dead, choking on his words.

Spock was standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed, and he looked…well, _magnificent._ Spock always looked more at home in his home planet’s traditional wear, but he looked nearly god-like in the marriage robe. It flowed around his body like a river over large stones, and the accented green hue of his skin made him seem ethereal. The silver of the robe combined with the light blue eyeshadow made his eyes pop as he turned to McCoy, and McCoy suddenly felt a little weak in the knees. He couldn’t believe this was the man he was going to marry, that he, some old country bumpkin of a doctor, was lucky enough to be his intended. He was glad that Spock had been too in the middle of the blood fever to care what he was wearing the last time, because McCoy didn’t think he could stand Spock looking this way for anyone else.

A small smile folded Spock’s lips as he made a big show of looking McCoy up and down. He stepped forward and lightly drew his hand down the front of McCoy’s robe. Despite the heat of the room, McCoy shivered. “Yes, Leonard. You are wearing it correctly.”

McCoy swallowed thickly. “Well, good.”

They lingered there for a bit, just staring at each other. McCoy cleared his throat, feeling jittery all over again. “You, uh…you look good, Spock.”

Spock’s eyes glinted with mirth. “There will be plenty of time to observe me later, Leonard.”

“Oh, shut up.” McCoy grinned and pulled Spock in to kiss him. They melted into each other, getting lost for a minute, an hour, an eternity. When they pulled away, McCoy nibbled Spock’s bottom lip playfully. “You’re _supposed_ to compliment me back.”

“While it is not logical to ‘compliment’ this particular appearance when I believe that you are always aesthetically pleasing—” Damn that Vulcan if he didn’t know how to make McCoy swoon, but then he had to reach for his hands and telepathically show him just _how much_ he thought he was aesthetically pleasing. He was lucky McCoy was still standing, “—the Vulcan wedding robe suits you well, Leonard. It brings out the stunning blue of your eyes, as well as—”

His ears, and other less appropriate parts, were burning. “Okay, okay, I’m gonna stop you right there, or else we’re never going to actually get _down_ there.”

Spock tilted his head in acquiescence. It was so, so easy to read his amusement. “Very well. It would be regrettable to miss our own wedding.”

“I’m sure Jim would find some way to turn it into chaos without us being there, anyway,” McCoy said, smirking and taking Spock’s hand. “After you, darlin’.” 

They made their way through the empty hallways, still strewn with leftover decorations from the monstrous bachelor party the night before. Most of the crew had already beamed down to find the best spots for the wedding. McCoy didn’t know how they were all going to fit down there – that space wasn’t exactly _big_ , and he could just imagine some poor crewman getting accidentally shoved off the edge and tumbling to their death.

Sometimes it was hard to leave work behind, even on a day like this.

No wonder his wife had left him.

“You are feeling jittery again,” Spock accused.

“Am not,” McCoy said, childishly, and probably deserved it when Spock merely raised that eyebrow of his. “I’m really not. At least, not about that. I’m mainly concerned those idiots are going to all injure themselves down there, and I won’t be able to marry you because I’ll have to play doctor instead.”

“Doctor M’Benga has already insisted that he will treat any and all injuries that may occur during our wedding and the subsequent stay on Vulcan.” Spock frowned slightly. “Is it normal for humans to worry about everything the day of their wedding?”

“Completely normal.” McCoy squeezed his hand. “But you’re one to talk, you’ve been jittery for weeks now.”

“…Have not,” Spock said, and McCoy laughed.

When they reached the transporter room, they found Uhura and Joanna standing together on a transporter pad, about to beam down.

“Daddy! _Sa’mekh_!” Joanna cried, wiggling out of Uhura’s arms and running clumsily for them. She was also dressed in a tiny silver robe, as she was family and therefore part of the wedding party, and she had on light blue eyeshadow to match her fathers.

Spock bent down to pick her up, and when she was perched on his shoulders, she reached down to press one hand on each of their cheeks in greeting. McCoy grinned up at her and grasped her hand in his. He didn’t bother to put up his emotional shields, and she grinned back as his affection and excitement trickled over to her. “You look stunning, Jo!” 

“So do the grooms,” Uhura said, and winked when McCoy made a face at her.

“Energize,” Spock hurried to say, likely before any teasing on his behalf could get started. McCoy made a mental note to tease him twice as hard later to make up for it.

It was somehow even hotter than McCoy remembered when they beamed down on the other side of the land bridge from the place of _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_. It only just then occurred to him why the robes they were wearing were so light – it wasn’t because of a desire to be one with the elements, or to be more open to telepathic touches.

No, it was simply because it was too damn hot to wear anything thicker.

They walked across the land bridge, silence falling over them. McCoy had noticed this the first time, but something about this place really gave the impression that it was somewhere sacred. Even without Spock telling him, McCoy had felt that it was a place of great importance, a place that demanded respect.

McCoy wondered briefly what the ancient Vulcans would’ve thought about a human and a half-Vulcan-half-human getting married here, and then decided he didn’t give a damn.

“Good luck,” Uhura whispered when they finally reached the other side, grinning widely as she took Joanna and slipped through the entrance.

“We will not need luck, I should think,” Spock said, turning to McCoy and taking both of his hands in his.

“It’s never done us much good before,” McCoy agreed and leaned in to kiss him. “See you on the other side.”

Spock pressed their foreheads together briefly, and then, hand-in-hand, they entered the place of _koon-ut-kal-if-fee._ The sound of the wind chimes clinking on the walls greeted them, as did the hundreds of smiling faces of their crewmen. McCoy also spotted Spock’s parents, standing a bit away from the _Enterprise_ crew, and he breathed a sigh of relief. They had all managed to crowd into the circle, and though the sheer mass of them made it seem quite cramped, the walkway was still clear, as was the gong.

McCoy held back, like he knew he was supposed to, as Spock stepped into the center and rang the gong. He waited for the echo to finish reverberating, and then rang the gong again. Right on schedule, T’Pau entered the plaza, carried on her throne by her assistants. They rang rattles made from the same material as the windchimes as they entered and placed T’Pau on the elevated platform at one edge of the circle. Recognizing his cue, McCoy then stepped into the plaza.

He didn’t have a large fancy wedding party, or anything like T’Pring had had all those years ago, but he had Jim, who was getting to be part of the ceremony, just as he’d wanted. He also had T’Pau’s assistants, who were ringing more rattles. Walking to the center of the plaza with Jim linked to his elbow felt remarkably similar to walking down the aisle, and he strangely wanted to laugh. 

They met with Spock in the center, and then, leaving Jim at the steps of the gong, approached T’Pau together. They both presented the Vulcan salute to her. McCoy had been practicing, because he really didn’t think Spock had been joking when he had suggested using an adhesive to keep his fingers together, but it still hurt like a damn bitch. He didn’t care _what_ was logical – hands were not meant to bend that way. Human hands, anyway.

She returned the salute, and then they kneeled in front of her. She first touched Spock, feeling his mind. Then, her cool fingers rested on McCoy, and he felt the light presence of her touching his thoughts.

“Spock,” she said, and then her eyes slid to McCoy, “and Leonard McCoy. You are a brave human for attending a Vulcan marriage ceremony twice.”

McCoy smiled wryly at her and tipped his head. “I’m hoping this one will go a lot smoother, ma’am.”

“Indeed.” She raised her hand and pointed at her assistants, who began ringing the rattles again. “ _Kal-if-farr!_ ”

Rattles still shaking, Spock stood and returned to the gong. McCoy could tell even from this distance that his shoulders relaxed slightly when he got the chance to ring it. Apparently his past experience with this ceremony had been more scarring than McCoy realized.

When the gong fell silent, McCoy followed him. Spock passed him the mallet, fingers brushing in the process. In that brief touch, McCoy felt Spock’s happiness, his desire. He grinned at him and took the mallet. It was heavier than he’d expected it to be, and he almost dropped it. He was sure he never would’ve lived _that_ down. He was also sure there was something horribly offensive and damning about dropping it in the sand, so, lucky that he’d held onto it. Guess he’d needed that luck after all. Grasping it tightly, he swung the mallet as hard as he could, and somehow managed not to throw out his back as the gong resounded just as loudly as Spock’s.

The twin sounds of the gongs rang until McCoy could only hear a far-distant echo, and then T’Pau spoke. “As it was at the time of the beginning, so it is now. We gather here today to recognize the union of two beings whose hearts and minds have touched. Though we are now guided by logic, we do not forget the hearts that originally led us here.”

“As it was at the dawn of our days, as it is today, as it will be for all tomorrows,” Spock said, his voice strong over the sound of the chimes. “I wish to bind my body, my mind, my soul to Leonard H. McCoy, son of David.”

McCoy swallowed thickly, almost forgetting the words he was supposed to say back. Dammit, he was a grown ass man, one who had gone through this kind of ceremony before to boot – he was _not_ going to start blubbering like a baby. “As it was at the dawn of our days, as it is today, as it will be for all tomorrows. I wish to bind my body, my mind, my soul to Spock, son of Sarek.”

Spock’s eyes softened as T’Pau nodded and turned to face McCoy. “McCoy, speak that which resides in your _katra_ , so that all may hear and recognize your spirit.”

McCoy had been waiting for this moment. Spock had told him about this part – it was similar to wedding vows in a human ceremony, and was meant to characterize the marriage. McCoy had been looking through Surak’s teachings to find something to say when he had stumbled upon the absolute perfect thing for them. He hadn’t expected to go first, but maybe this was T’Pau’s way of testing him, of testing his knowledge of Vulcan culture. 

Meeting Spock’s gaze, he said, “We have differences. May we together become greater than the sum of both of us.”

This close to him, McCoy could see the slight widening of Spock’s eyes, and the even slighter smile in the corner of his mouth. McCoy very nearly couldn’t hold back his own grin. He always liked it when he actually managed to surprise Spock, and especially now, when he could tell how much it pleased him.

“Leonard,” he murmured, his eyes swimming with, for once, unrestrained emotion. Leonard so badly wanted to kiss him, but he had to wait.

“Spock,” T’Pau said. Remembering himself, Spock reigned his emotions back and turned to face her. “Speak that which resides in your _katra_ , so that all may hear and recognize your spirit.”

“It would appear that, for this at least, McCoy and I are of the same mind,” Spock said, turning back to McCoy with that little smile in the corner of his mouth again. “We indeed have differences. Many of them in fact. But we together are greater than the sum of both of us. Of that, I am certain.”

McCoy couldn’t hold back his bright smile anymore, so overcome with heart-stopping happiness that he almost missed T’Pau’s next words. “Very well. Then approach me, so that you may be properly joined.”

This was the last part – the mind link. 

They kneeled in front of T’Pau, heads bowed. She placed her hands on their faces, her fingers splayed to touch their psi points. It was a full mind meld, as Spock had warned him it would be, but T’Pau’s presence was entirely respectful. She did not look at his memories, nor his thoughts – she simply found the place where McCoy’s entirely embarrassing feelings for Spock resided, and touched them gently.

_Spock will always be a part of you, parted from you, but never parted. Never and always touching, and touched. Do you accept him?_

McCoy took a deep breath through his nose. _Yes_.

A warm sensation rolled over him, like a wave. When T’Pau’s mind pulled back, she left something distinctly foreign behind in his mind, but also achingly familiar. It was as familiar as the face he woke up to every morning; it was as familiar as the hands that always managed to find his.

It was _Spock_.

She must have gained an identical acceptance from Spock, for she soon withdrew from both of them with a nod. Spock turned to McCoy and held out his two fingers.

McCoy touched his fingers to Spock’s, and the link exploded to life between them.

At first, it just felt like a conglomerate of different emotions colliding in absolute chaos in his mind. But after the initial shock of it, McCoy realized what it was – it was his joy, but it was also Spock’s, just as intense as McCoy’s, rolled all together inside his mind.

It was beautiful.

It was, admittedly, a lot different than he had expected.

Even though Spock had repeatedly told him otherwise, McCoy had still had it in his head that he would be able to read Spock’s every thought, and that Spock would be able to read his. It was surprising to him therefore that, even when they were touching and the link was at its strongest, the most he felt from Spock was his emotions. They were intense, and wonderful, and McCoy intended to tease him _relentlessly_ about them, but they were a relief, too. He still had the privacy of his own thoughts, and he could close his side of the bond whenever he wanted to if he didn’t want Spock to feel something that he was feeling.

It was a lot less…invasive than he had expected. And though he had agreed to it regardless, he was pleased that the bond was his personal ideal of what it could’ve been.

“We should’ve done this months ago,” he said, grinning.

Spock didn’t smile, but the warmth that settled over McCoy from their link made it feel like he had.

“Rise, bonded pair,” T’Pau said, her voice booming over the courtyard. They stood, their fingers still connected. T’Pau was as stony-faced as ever, but McCoy thought he could see some warmth in her eyes. “You are now legally and spiritually recognized as a married couple on Vulcan. Ring the gong, both of you, so that the whole planet may know of your connection.”

One of T’Pau’s assistants walked up to the gong with the torch and lit the coals underneath. Then, together, McCoy and Spock made their way slowly to the center of the plaza. It was hotter than all hell with the fire going, but McCoy simply wiped the sweat from his brow as he watched Spock take the mallet and ring the gong solidly. He handed the mallet to McCoy, and McCoy’s back survived yet another round of ringing the gong.

The sound of the twin gongs echoed down into the valley below the raised platform. It went on for much longer than McCoy had expected, and it was deadly quiet as everyone present listened to the last receding echoes.

When it was finally silent, the plaza burst out into wild applause.

Spock appeared startled. “There is not supposed to be applause—”

McCoy laughed and stepped up to Spock, cupping his cheeks and kissing him the human way as hard as he could. When they separated, Spock’s pupils were slightly dilated, and McCoy couldn’t help but laugh again. “Haven’t you lived among humans long enough by now? We applaud after _everything_.”

Spock sighed. “I have learned this. It is quite disquieting.”

“I bet Jim started it,” McCoy teased. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling.

The corners of Spock’s mouth crinkled in a small smile, and pure, uncontained happiness pulsed through their bond as he pressed his forehead to McCoy’s. “I suspected it was a poor decision to invite Jim.”

“The poorest decision,” McCoy agreed, grinning as their friends surrounded them.

“Congratulations!!” Jim shouted, grinning from ear to ear as he hooked an arm around both of their shoulders. “I think that’s the longest I’ve heard you two go without arguing!”

“Oh, don’t _remind_ them!” Scotty blurted out, crashing quite bodily into McCoy. “Today we’re supposed to be celebratin’!!”

“I can’t vait to drink lots of wodka!!” Chekov shouted, seeming like he’d already broken into the stash. “You two should get married more often!”

“For heaven’s sake Chekov, I think once is just perfect,” Sulu said, smiling. “Congratulations. We couldn’t all be happier.”

“I cried at least four times,” Christine said, not-so-gently pushing Scotty aside as she wrapped McCoy in a tight hug. “I’m so happy for the two of you.”

“May your bond live on,” Uhura said, smiling as she gave them the proper Vulcan post-ceremonial words and salute. “The ceremony was beautiful.”

“I got some really good photos,” Geoff said, holding up his PADD in one hand and a Vulcan salute with the other. “May your bond live on.”

“Daddy, _Sa’mekh!_ ” Joanna cried, jumping up into their arms. “Can I ring the gong now?”

“Perhaps later,” Spock said, meeting McCoy’s eyes over her head as his amusement trickled over their bond.

McCoy grinned back, and then grinned at all of their friends. He was completely and utterly overwhelmed – he _was_ going to start crying if they kept this up. “Thank you everyone, seriously. We couldn’t ask for a better crew.”

“But do not applaud next time,” Spock said seriously, and everyone laughed.

The reception was being held down at the base of the mountain, and their friends and crew literally and figuratively hung off them the entire way down to it. It was only once the honestly extraordinary amounts of food and alcohol came out that they were finally left alone. And it was only then that Spock’s parents could finally approach them.

“Congratulations, Spock, Leonard!” Amanda said brightly, giving both of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Spock squirmed, but McCoy hugged her back. “Thanks, Amanda.”

“May your bond live on,” Sarek said, standing stiffly beside them. It was no question where Spock got his stiff back syndrome.

“Joanna, do you remember my parents? You met them before,” Spock said, squeezing her ankles. She was once again perched on his shoulders, tired from attempting to make some of the walk down the mountain herself.

“Yeah! Umm…” She squinted as she tried to find the words she was looking for. “ _Ko’mekh-il_ and… _Sa’mekh-al_?”

“That’s right, darling,” Amanda said, smiling widely. “We’ll be taking care of you for the next couple of nights. Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” she said, kicking her legs. “Like with Nyo!”

“Lieutenant Uhura,” Spock explained. “She enjoys having…”

“Sleepovers,” McCoy supplied.

“Sleepovers, with Joanna.”

“Well then yes, it’ll be much like that!” Amanda said, obviously charmed. McCoy couldn’t help but feel a bit smug. It was impossible to not be charmed by his little girl, after all.

“I hope our home will be satisfactory to you,” Sarek said, looking at McCoy.

McCoy bounced a little on his feet. “I’m looking forward to it – it’s good to have my feet on solid ground again.”

Sarek raised an eyebrow. “A human expression, I presume.”

“Yeah, basically I’m glad to be off the _Enterprise_.”

Sarek frowned. “It is illogical to dislike a place, especially a place where you spend a majority of your time—”

“Oh come now, no need to drop the I-word tonight,” Amanda said, touching Sarek’s elbow. “Let’s leave them to their celebration, hm?”

Sarek nodded to them. McCoy and Spock nodded back, and then McCoy watched with some amusement as Amanda dragged her husband off to the food table. Spock turned to him. “I suppose we should also go…‘celebrate’.”

He said ‘celebrate’ like someone else would say ‘get a shot at the doctor’s office.’ McCoy snorted and said as sarcastically as possible, “If it’s no trouble to you.”

“I see we are back to arguing already,” Spock said, but McCoy could feel his amusement across their bond.

McCoy grinned. “Didn’t you miss it?”

“I did, in fact, miss proving you wrong.”

“Hey, now wait just a _minute_ —”

“Daddy, stop yelling – I want jumbo mollusks!!” Joanna interrupted, patting McCoy rather roughly on the head.

“Oh, don’t you gang up on me too,” McCoy bemoaned, but pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and led the way to the food table.

The celebration was pretty good, considering what celebrations usually passed for with the _Enterprise_ crew. There was no dancing and no more genital-themed food items, thank God. They had to _pretend_ to be civilized after all, since they were on Vulcan. And since Vulcan tradition didn’t have things like receptions, it was just good food, good company, and _alcohol._

After several hours and several large glasses of champagne, however, McCoy was ready to move on from that. Joanna had already gone home with Amanda and Sarek, and McCoy wanted to head in that direction too, though for drastically different reasons.

“Well Mister Spock, I don’t know how it works on Vulcan, but us humans have a little… _tradition_ , I’d guess you say, on a man’s wedding night,” McCoy said, pulling Spock to the edge of the party. He was almost drunk on—not the wine—the spark of Spock’s intrigue over their connection. He could read Spock pretty damn well even before they’d made the link, but now it was more personal, more intense. He could feel everything that Spock felt, and it was exhilarating.

Spock raised a familiar eyebrow at him. “For once, Leonard, I believe our two cultures have the same tradition.”

He stepped in suddenly to kiss him fiercely. The kiss was hot and deep, and _definitely_ not something Spock would usually engage in with him in public. In front of the crew, and on _Vulcan_ no less. McCoy loved the hell out of it. With the link so active, Spock’s arousal joined with his in his head, and he worried he would dissolve right there if they continued this intensely.

Huffing out a laugh, McCoy pulled back slightly, trying to catch his breath. He found he somehow already missed their connection – he was simultaneously overwhelmed and not stimulated enough. He had survived the wedding ceremony, but this Vulcan just might kill him after all. He held out his two fingers, thinking perhaps he could survive on this until they got somewhere more private. Spock’s expression softened a bit as he pressed his fingers against McCoy’s, returning the kiss.

And McCoy was wrong – this was just as intoxicating as the other kiss. “Well then, you better make it a night I won’t forget.”

Spock didn’t quite smile, but he might as well have with how bright his eyes were. “Leonard, I believe it will be impossible for you to forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan translations:  
> T’nar Sa’mekh – hi father. Sa’mekh comes from the Vulcan Language Dictionary, and T’nar is something I surmised from an untranslated greeting on memory alpha  
> L’koon-nahr – honeymoon. Koon comes from the Vulcan Language Dictionary, and seems to mean marriage, and nahr tends to be at the end of ceremonial things (like kolinahr), so I just smushed them together and added a random prefix lol to sort of mean “after marriage ceremony”  
> Ko’mekh-il – grandmother (from the Vulcan Language Dictionary)  
> Sa’mekh-al – grandfather (from the Vulcan Language Dictionary)
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaoru_of_hakone) !


End file.
